tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Assassin Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit Required Equipment * Machete or Heavy Machete * Beer, Mead, Wine or Rum (to speak with Vescu) * 30 Bonelord Eyes * 10 Red Dragon Scales * 30 Lizard Scales * 20 Fish Fins * 20 Vampire Dust * 10 Demon Dust * 1 Flask of Warrior's Sweat Method * All of the items listed above can be collected before you begin the quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the NPC. ** Bonelord Eyes from Bonelords, Elder Bonelords or Braindeaths ** Red Dragon Scales from Dragon Lords ** Lizard Scales from Lizards ** Fish Fins from Quara and Quara Scouts ** Vampire Dust from Vampires ** Demon Dust from Demons ** Warrior's Sweat by trading Warrior Helmets to the magic shopkeeper djinns in the djinn towers or from Undead Gladiators * You need to talk to the assassin Vescu, in the scrublands north of Port Hope, you will find him here. You will need a machete if you want to enter his hut to speak to him, but it is possible to talk to him while you are still stood outside. You do need to be drunk when you talk to Vescu to get him to respond to you. * Ask him about being "sober", and he will express his desire for a potion that will counteract drunkness. * Ask him about the so-called "potion", and he will ask for your help in creating such a potion. * Give him all of the items to get the assassin outfit. Transcripts player: Hi Vescu: Hey t-there, you look like someone who enjoys a good booze. player: Sober Vescu: I wish there was like a potion which makes you sober in an instant. Dwarven rings wear off so fast. player: Potion Vescu: It's so hard to know the exact time when to stop drinking. C-could you help me to brew such a potion? player: Yes Vescu: You're a true buddy. I promise I will t-try to avoid killing you even if someone asks me to. ... Vescu: Listen, I have this old formula from my grandma. It says... 30 bonelord eyes... 10 red dragon scales. ... Vescu: Then 30 lizard scales... 20 fish fins - ew, this sounds disgusting, I wonder if this is really a potion or rather a cleaning agent. ... Vescu: Add 20 ounces of vampire dust, 10 ounces of demon dust and mix well with one flask of warrior's sweat. ... Vescu: Okayyy, this is a lot... we'll take this step by step. Will you help me gathering 30 bonelord eyes? player: Yes Vescu: G-good. Go get them, I'll have a beer in the meantime. player: Bye Vescu: T-time for another b-beer. ---- player: Hi Vescu: Hey t-there, you look like someone who enjoys a good booze. player: 30 bonelord eyes Vescu: Have you really managed to bring me 30 bonelord eyes? player: Yes Vescu: Aw-awsome! Squishy! Now, please bring me 10 red dragon scales. player: 10 red dragon scales Vescu: D-did you get all of the 10 red dragon scales? player: Yes Vescu: G-good work, ... wha-what's your name again? Anyway... come back with 30 lizard scales. player: 30 lizard scales Vescu: Ah, are those - - the 30 lizard scales? player: Yes Vescu: This potion will become p-pretty scaly. I'm not sure yet if I want to d-drink that. I think the 20 fish fins which come next won't really improve it. player: 20 fish fin Vescu: Eww, is that disgusting smell coming from the 20 fish fins? player: Yes Vescu: Alrrrrrrright! Thanks for the f-fish. Get me the 20 ounces of vampire dust now. I'll have another b-beer. player: 20 vampire dust Vescu: Have you collected 20 ounces of vampire d-dust? player: Yes Vescu: Tha-thank you. Trolls are good for something a-after all. Bring me the 10 ounces of demon dust now. player: 10 demon dust Vescu: Have you slain enough d-demons to gather 10 ounces of demon dust? player: Yes Vescu: G-great. You're a reeeal k-killer like me, eh? I think I'll g-give you something fun when the potion is complete. But first, b-bring me warrior's sweat. player: Warrior's sweat Vescu: This s-smells even worse than the fish fins. Is that warrior's sweat? player: Yes Vescu: Yahaha! Here we g-go. I'll just take a small sip - . Okay, this is disgusting, but it seems to work. I'll teach you something fun, remind me to tell you a secret sometime. player: Secret Vescu: Right. Since you helped me to b-brew that potion and thus ensured the high quality of my work , I'll give you my old assassin costume. It lacks the head part, but it's almost like new. Don't pretend to be me though, 'kay? player: Bye Vescu: T-time for another b-beer. Assassin Headpiece Required Equipment * 50 Blue Piece of Cloths * 50 Green Piece of Cloths * 50 Red Piece of Cloths * 50 Brown Piece of Cloths * 50 Yellow Piece of Cloths * 50 White Piece of Cloths * 10 Spider Silk Yarns = 100 Spider Silks Method * All of the items listed above can be collected before you begin the quest. ** Blue Piece of Cloths from Blue Djinns and Marids ** Green Piece of Cloths from Green Djinns and Efreets, or they could be obtained by purchasing Green Tunics and exchanging them for Green Pieces of Cloth with Irmana. ** Red Piece of Cloths from Heroes, Fury's and Barbarian Bloodwalkers ** Brown Piece of Cloths from Ghouls and Barbarian Headsplitter's ** Yellow Piece of Cloths from Mummys ** White Piece of Cloths from Ghosts and Spectre's ** 100 Spider Silks from Giant Spiders and Crystal Spiders * Erayo is located on the north-east Laguna Islands, in a small hut. You must be invisible (Invisible spell or Stealth Ring) to enter the hut. * Talk to Erayo about an addon. Transcripts player: Hi Erayo: What the... I mean, of course I sensed you. player: Addon Erayo: Vescu gave you an assassin outfit? Haha. Noticed it lacks the head piece? You look a bit silly. Want my old head piece? player: Yes Erayo: Thought so. Could use some help anyway. Listen, I need stuff. Someone gave me a strange assignment - sneak into Thais castle at night and shroud it with cloth without anyone noticing it. ... Erayo: I wonder why anyone would want to shroud a castle, but as long as long as the guy pays, no problem, I'll do the sneaking part. Need a lot of cloth though. ... Erayo: Gonna make it colourful. Bring me 50 pieces of blue cloth, 50 pieces of green cloth, 50 pieces of red cloth, 50 pieces of brown cloth, 50 pieces of yellow cloth and 50 pieces of white cloth. ... Erayo: Besides, gonna need 10 spools of yarn. Understood? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Start with the blue cloth. I'll wait. ---- player: Hi Erayo: What the... I mean, of course I sensed you. player: 50 Pieces of blue Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of blue cloth? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 50 pieces of green cloth now. player: 50 Pieces of green Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of green cloth? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 50 pieces of red cloth now. player: 50 Pieces of red Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of red cloth? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 50 pieces of brown cloth now. player: 50 Pieces of brown Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of brown cloth? player:Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 50 pieces of yellow cloth now. player: 50 Pieces of yellow Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of yellow cloth? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 50 pieces of white cloth now. player: 50 Pieces of white Cloth Erayo: Brought the 50 pieces of yellow cloth? player: Yes Erayo: Good. Get me 10 spools of yarn now. player: 10 Spools of Yarn Erayo: Brought the 10 spools of yarn? player: Yes Erayo: Thanks. That's it, you're done. Good job, player. I keep my promise. Here's my old assassin head piece. Assassin Katana Required Equipment * 1 Behemoth Claw * 1 Nose Ring Method * You must complete the "assassin headpiece" addon before you can get the assassin katana addon. * All of the items listed below can be collected before you begin the quest. ** Behemoth Claw from Behemoths ** Nose Ring from the The Horned Fox Transcripts * Atrad is on Goroma past the energy wall. You must be on fire to talk to him. There are fire fields on the surface of Goroma. The closest one is directly south of the entrance to Atrad's underground hut. player: Hi Atrad: Hehe. That's a good show, player, with all the pyro effects. You got my attention. For a minute or so. player: Addon Atrad: You managed to deceive Erayo? Impressive. Well, I guess, since you have come that far, I might as well give you a task too, eh? player: Yes Atrad: Okay, listen up. I don't have a list of stupid objects, I just want two things. A behemoth claw and a nose ring. Got that? player: Yes Atrad: Good. Come back when you have BOTH. Should be clear where to get a behemoth claw from. There's a horned fox who wears a nose ring. Good luck. ---- player: Hi Atrad: Hehe. That's a good show, player, with all the pyro effects. You got my attention. For a minute or so. player: Nose ring Atrad: I see you brought my stuff. Good. I'll keep my promise: Here's katana in return.